A Sirius Sorting
by PadfootObsessed329
Summary: Sirius' first train ride to Hogwarts and his sorting. Short oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it.

**A/n: **I'd never seen a fic where it focused only on Sirius' first train ride and sorting and since I am obsessed with his character, I felt it should write one. I hope everyone enjoys it.

**A Sirius Sorting**

Today was a glorious day. Today, Sirius told himself was the day that he finally went off to Hogwarts, meaning one peaceful year away from his parents. Finally, he told himself, he would get the freedom that he had always craved.

Unlike most parents, the Blacks did not hug or kiss Sirius on platform 9 and 3/4. They did not cry or give him encouragement, instead they lectured him on what he was to do while at Hogwarts. He was to stick to respected purebloods, they said. He would only make friends with people that they saw fit. He was not to hang out with halfbloods or muggle lovers. Under no circumstances was he allowed to speak to a "mudblood" unless he was degrading them. Above else, he was to uphold the Black honor.

"You'd better get into Slytherin." Mrs. Black growled at her son. Sirius had always been a mystery to her. They had raised him right. Taught him the purebloods were superior to everyone else, yet something about her oldest child had always been off. He had always been too _good_. "Slytherin is the house that all respectable wizards have come from. Our family has been in Slytherin for hundreds of years. You will be a Slytherin, Sirius!"

"You will stay away from all Gryffindors, Sirius. They are no good. All of them are muggle loving fools." Mr. Black said as he steered Sirius to the train. "And sit with purebloods on the train. Lucius and Bellatrix will be on the train. I'm sure they will be thrilled to have you along with them this year."

Sirius only nodded his head at his parents words. It didn't matter what they said. He was not going to be friends with people his parents saw fit. He already knew who those kids were and he already hated them. They were spoiled, rich, brats that cared about no one but themselves. He didn't want to be friends with them or anyone like them. He wanted to make his own friends for a change. He wanted to find people that liked him for him, not for his blood or family reputation. He wanted to make friends with people that didn't care about blood.

Secondly, Sirius told himself that there was no way in hell that he would ever be in Slytherin. Everyone he hated was in Slytherin and he had absolutely nothing in common with them. Secretly he had always wanted to be sorted into Gryffindor. From what he had heard and seen, Gryffindor had always appeared to be the best house. They always seemed to have the most fun and being placed in Gryffindor would mean that he would be around people that he could actually like. The fact that it would royally piss off his parents was only an added bonus.

After searching for several minutes, Sirius finally found a compartment that wasn't full. In it already sat three boys. One wore shabby clothing and appeared to be extremely tired, another was short and a bit chubby and fidgeted every so often and the last was skinny boy with hazel eyes and messy black hair.

"Can I sit here?" Sirius asked as he slid the door open. He was greeted with several nods and a murmur of yes. After several seconds of silence, the boy across from Sirius stuck out his hand and introduced themselves.

"I'm James Potter." The boys said, a goofy smile on his face. "Sitting next to you is Remus Lupin and the boy next to the window is Peter Pettigrew. Your name?"

"Sirius, Sirius Black." Sirius replied, unsure how James would respond. The Blacks and Potter had a long history of fighting. After all, the Blacks were known for Dark Arts and the Potters were known as a good decent family.

"You're a Black? Shouldn't you -" James started, but was interrupted when the compartment door slid open to reveal an older girl with long black hair.

"There you are Sirius. Lucius and I have been looking all over for you." Bellatrix said as her eyes scanned over the occupants of the room. "What are you doing in here with _them_?" she asked spitting out the last word with disgust. "Come join us, Sirius. I'm sure we will be much better company."

"Thanks, Bella," Sirius said as he got up an went to the door. "But I think I'll stay."

"Stay here? With a blood traitor and half-bloods? What would your mother think, Sirius?" Bellatrix said, bewildered at her cousins words.

"Oh, she would probably some rude comments about their appearance and their family, but personally I don't care what mum thinks. She's not here and she can't stop me. I'm staying whether she likes it or not." Sirius said, as he began to close the door. "You can tell her that too if you want. I'm sure you'll be writing to her later tonight anyway when I'm not sorted into Slytherin." Sirius said, slamming the door before his cousin had a chance to respond.

Sirius turned around to find a look of shock on Remus and Peter's faces, but when he look at James, he found the boy grinning from ear to ear.

"That was amazing, Sirius. Bloody amazing. You're different from all the Blacks I've heard of. Nothing like them in fact. And not wanting to be in Slytherin? Amazing. Personally, I want to be in Gryffindor. The best house in my opinion." James remarked as he and Sirius began a conversation talking about houses and experiences growing up. At some point Remus and Peter joined in talking about pointless nonsense that only eleven year old boys could talk about.

**- X - **

Sirius stood in line as the sorting hat sang its song, his stomach churning the whole time. Despite what he had said to Bellatrix earlier, he couldn't help worrying that he might be sorted into Slytherin. Every Black had been a Slytherin for hundreds of years. The odds were against him, he wagered. He only hoped that he was different enough from the rest of his family to be sorted into a different house. Any house was better than Slytherin, he thought as he looked at all the students dressed in green, sliver, and black at the table on the far left.

"Black, Sirius" A stern voice called and Sirius stepped forward. He hated having a last name so close to the beginning of the alphabet. It meant that he was always one of the first people to do things. He saw James give him a thumbs up from the middle of the line and returned a small smile before the Sorting Hat covered his face.

"Let's see, let's see. Another Black. Yes, I've sorted many of you. All Slytherins, but ah, there is something different about you. Yes, very different." The sorting hat said.

"I will not be a Slytherin." Sirius growled.

"Not Slytherin, huh? You are cunning, that I see, but I don't think that Slytherin will suit you all that well. Not Hufflepuff either. No, it is between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor then. Let's see, Let's see a little farther into this head of your. Yes, very smart, but not one to study. And brave, you must be I'm sure to play those pranks on that family of yours. I guess it better be...

"GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat shouted as Sirius threw off the hat. He was greeted by complete silence as everyone stared at him. The hat just expected another Black to be sorted into Slytherin. Sirius laughed to himself as he watched James' smile grow brighter as he started to clap enthusiastically.

"Gryffindor. Hum..that ought to make my mum happy." Sirius said to himself with a smile as he sat down at the Gryffindor table, saving the seat next to him for his friend that was sure to join him soon. Hogwarts was definitely going to be the best time of his life.

**A/n: well that's it. I hope you all liked it. Please leave a review telling me what you thought. Feedback is always appreciated. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**PadfootObsessed329**


End file.
